Make Up Sex
by Scourgecest
Summary: Best part of fighting is the make-up sex. / ScouRosy - OneShot


**Smuttyness.  
/BlushBlush;  
Not the best thing ever, but bleh; here. Kbye. c:**

[Pairing: Scourge x Rosy]

* * *

MAKE UP SEX

Arguing, that's all that could be heard within the small confinements of a bedroom. What was new? They had always found something to argue about. There was barley a week that went by that yelling wouldn't be heard from either one of them, usually, over nothing- but they simply could not help themselves.

"Then.. I'm leaving!" She simply stated, her face shone with hurt as her eyes ran over his form.

A growl emitted itself from his lips before -without warning- he leaned forwards, pressing his lips roughly up against her own, indulging her in a rough kiss. The action earned him a surprised gasp, her eyes widened for a few mere moments as she registered exactly what was going on before returning the kiss in the same rough manner. No way in Hell was he going to just let her leave, she was his and that's how it was going to stay.

Slowly, he backed the young hedgehog towards the bed, her legs hitting the frame causing her to fall backwards and pull him along with her; his body falling forwards onto her own, pressing themselves up against each-other as they kissed. His strong hands gripped onto her arms as he held up submissively under his own body, lips still crushed against each-other's.

A light blush slowly crept up her own face as she felt his tongue slowly poking at her lips, slowly parting them as she got the hint -granting him the access to her mouth he was asking for. Without hesitation, his tongue sought her own out, sliding itself into her mouth as it met her own. The taste of one-another lingered in their mouthes as their tongues moved together, wrapping around each-other's. Eventually, they mutually pulled away, each taking in a well needed breath of air as their eyes flickered open, meeting each-other's during the heat of the moment.

Releasing his grip on her arms, his hands slowly traveled downwards, moving down until reaching the hem of her shirt, slowly fingering it as light tugs could be felt as he played with it. After a few mere moments, her daringly drew her shirt upwards, peeling it off of her body, throwing it aside before letting his eyes meet her now nervous ones, once again.

"We don't have to-" He was quickly and unexpectedly cut off when she placed a finger on his lips, shaking her head.

"I want to.." She simply replied, her face still covered in the light blush it held, giving a small reassuring nod and smile up at him.

He leaned forwards to give her heated kisses as they undressed each-other; her hands returning the favour as her hands reached for the hem of his own shirt, tugging the material off of him and tossing it aside, leaving his torso now bare. A hand reach forwards, placing itself on the top of his chest before slowly sliding itself downwards, her fingertips gently running over every curve of his body, taking in his well toned features. She could feel him shiver lightly under her touch, her hands beginning to roam over his body, taking in his natural beauty.

Hands reaching around her back, fiddling with her bra-claps. A light 'click' before it became loose, the straps sliding down her shoulders as the small piece of clothing came undone. Looking for permission his eyes flickered up to meet her own as a hand of his slowly tugged on the bra- a simple nod of hers was enough, his hand completely removing the last bit of clothing on her chest, leaving it bare; beauty to the beholder. A small reassuring and genuine smile overcame his lips as he looked down at her new crimson red face from blushing, "You're beautiful.." his voice spoke out in foreign gentle tone.

"Y-You.. Think so?" Her nervous voice rang out in somewhat relief to his statement.

"Of course.." He murmured with the smile still plastered on his face. Slowly, he tilted his head downwards, moving his lips closer to her breasts, letting his warm breath tickle her slowly erecting nipples. Closing the little distance, he let his tongue slowly roll over one of the small pink buttons. Pausing for a moment as he heard her light gasp, tilting his head up to shoot her a playful wink, before leaning back down to continue playing with her breasts. As he suckled on one, a hand had snaked it's way up to the second, gently groping it, his fingers gently squeezing her nipple as he indulged in the faint moans she was emitting due to his touch; _he_ was getting her to moan for him, it was _his_ touch that caused her pleasure and the thought alone, was driving him wild. It was no secret he was no virgin, far from pure in fact. But _she_ was; as pure as can be.

His lips eventually parted from her breast, slowly migrating downwards, his warm kisses slowly moving downwards along her bottom- slowly making their way over her stomach and hitting the waist-band of her skirt. Lifting his head back up to look down over her, his hands reaching forwards to take the band of her skirt, slowly tugging it down her legs, slowly removing it. He had left her with just her panties on, grinning slightly at the marvellous view down before him- the beautiful girl laying submissive down under him.

He was jolted out of his thoughts when the feel of his own pants sliding down his legs could be felt, his eyes flickering down to see her hands slowly removing the bottom half of his own clothing for him. Grinning at the sight, he let the pink hedgehog do so. Her own face was covered with a light blush, seeing him with such little on for the first time was almost exciting, let alone nerve-racking.

Soon enough, they were bare before each-other. Both removing each-other's final peices of clothing. Their clothing tossed to the side, useless for their current activities Silence filled the room for a moment as they both looked over each-other, taking in their bare bodies and their natural beauty, loosing themselves in each-other.

"You ready?" He spoke out as his body was placed between her legs, his hands had placed themselves on her thighs, slowly sliding their way upwards as he rubbed her smooth skin, his fingers gently running themselves through her silky pink fur.

"P-Promise.. You'll still be here afterwards? Y-You won't just leave?" As much as she didn't want to have to say it aloud- she still did. She wasn't living under a rock when it came to his reputation with women; pure sex. As into it as he was, she wasn't. She wanted him, she wanted him to show her his _love_ for her through this; not just be some girl he slept with then tossed aside.

"Of course, Rosy.." He murmured, leaning forwards to press a gentle reassuring kiss on her lips, "I'm all _yours_ now."

A small smile was returned along with a nod, "Okay."

Returning the small smile, his hands slowly moved their way upwards, placing themselves on her waist as he held onto her. Slowly, he moved his own hips forwards, his member slowly probing her before beginning to slowly push his way into her.

She could feel him pressing into her, slowly stretching her open as he pushed further in, grunting slightly. Her own hands had gripped themselves onto the bed sheets, panting lightly as he continued on. He stopped for a moment, letting her catch her breath, before letting himself thrust into her, his length filling her insides. Before she could yelp out, a pair of lips met her own, giving her a rough kiss to distract her. And finally, they were one. Not moving his hips, he continued their rough kiss, pulling away after a few moments as his head hovered atop of his own while looking down at her. Her own eyes flickered up to meet his own- her pants gentle as she looked up at him, leaning forwards to press a quick and gentle peck on his lips, assuring him she was fine. The pain would wear off soon enough, it was the initial penetration that hurt the most.

She was tight and warm, her walls clenching onto him, not letting him go. Carefully, he let his hips move back and forwards, slowly and gently thrusting himself into her newness. Her wetness made it easier for him to move, keeping his steady pace as he let her adjust to his size. Her moans began to fill the room as he began to thrust.

His thrust quickened as he felt her bump her hips against his own, taking the hint. Being sure to not be too rough, he let his thrusts continue, moving his hips slightly faster as he pounded into her. The faster he went, the louder her moans were. She couldn't help but throw her head back against the mattress as she felt him pick up the pace, her hands gripping tighter against the bed-sheets, her legs trembling slightly in pleasure. Her chest heaved from the lack of breath, panting lightly. Her hips twitched, jerking back against his own as he thrusted.

At first, their movements were sloppy, out of sync, but slowly, they learn't each-other's rhythm moving as one as they let their feeling of love for one-another pour out through their movements.

His member began to throb within her, signalling he was getting close, his own moans slowly getting louder as he continued. It took all his will strength to stop himself from thrusting any harder than he already was. Her insides were so warm and tight, it was hard for him to keep himself at bay. She felt, _amazing_! But the last thing he wanted to do, was hurt her.

"R-Rosy.. I-I'm close.." He hoarse voice called out, his own chest heaving as he too panted lightly.

Being too caught up in the pleasure she was feeling, she couldn't find her voice to reply, simply nodding in response to him. The only sounds escaping her lips were the loud moans of pleasure she was feeling.

He's slept with women, he's fucked women, one-night stands, hook-up's, you name it, he's done it. But never before had he _made love_, until now.

Soon enough, his thrusts and her tightness were enough to send him over the edge, triggering his climax as his warm seed began to spill itself from him member, filling her as he moaned out. His body tightened up as he released himself, his eyes clenched shut. Feeling the high slowly disappear he gave one last final thrust before gently easing himself out of her, collapsing on by Rosy's side.

Twin pants could be heard as they lay back, doing their best to calm their bodies from their play. Groaning slightly, the green devient managed to roll himself on his side to face his now pink lover, letting an arm slowly wrap itself around her waist as he pulled her body closer to his own, pressing their bare bodies together.

A small pink hand had placed itself on his chest in return, keeping close to the green hedgehog as they lay together. Not a word was spoken- nothing needed to be said right now. They had each-other and to them, that was enough. He'd keep his promise, he swore to himself, she was his and he was hers; she was all he needed.

And soon enough, still entangled in each-other's grasps, their tired bodies drifted off to gather the now well needed sleep they needed. Until the morning, that is..


End file.
